


Yuletide Reflections

by Sabis_dream_world



Series: Christmas Fics [4]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, M/M, Multi, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28532001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Jaskier looks at his partners and Ciri as they prepare for Yuletide and can't help but feel happy.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Christmas Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083305
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Yuletide Reflections

Jaskier finally truly knows where he belongs.

He looks out in front of him. Yennefer is braiding Ciri’s hair for tonight’s yuletide festival and Geralt is putting logs into the fire. Jaskier had gone to get more flowers for Ciri’s and Yennefer’s hair but stopped to look at the scene in front of him.

He walks back to his family, carrying freshly picked flowers. He sits behind Yennefer as she’s braiding Ciri’s hair and begins to braid hers. It’s calming. Geralt comes closer to him, Jaskier can feel his body heat, and places a yellow flower behind Jaskier’s ear.

Jaskier had never been happier. He’s got everything he never even knew he wanted – love, so much love.


End file.
